


Mickey, Ian, Lip and Iggy

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gallavich are in love and everyone accepts them please AU, Happy!Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, OOC but they are all high so, Protective!Mickey, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: A story set over a single night where Mickey, Ian, Lip and Iggy get high under the L. Secrets, angst and love are releaved. All undoubtedly, shameless.





	1. Why the fuck are Lip and Iggy here?

Mickey, Ian, Iggy and Lip were all getting high together under the L. Mickey had no idea how the fuck him and his boyfriend got stuck with their asshole brothers when they should have been fucking instead.

Lip and Iggy had some weird ass friendship that hurt Mickey's head to think about. Ian thought it was cute. When Ian got up to take a piss, he returned lying even closer to Mickey if that was possible. 

Iggy asked the couple 'hey, when you go on dates and shit who pays?' Ian snorted 'we have never been on a date' Iggy looked deep in thought (which was unusual) 'then which one of you kills the bugs?' Mickey proudly said 'me because this asshole is too lazy' 'and who fucks?' Ian mimicked Mickey 'me because this asshole likes dick too much' Iggy laughed and Mickey punched his stupid brother. 

'Who cooks then?' Iggy adds a minute later, even more confused, Ian says 'me' 'well then who the fuck cleans?' Ian pipes up 'Cinderella Mickey over there' Mickey replied with a middle finger. 

Lip says suddenly, 'you are trying to figure out which one is the girl right?' Ian looked amused as Mickey looked pissed.

'We are both fucking guys you dumbass, thats the point of being a fag, Ig' Iggy glared at Mickey 'I fucking get that, but which one of you is the man of the house?' Mickey snorted 'both are shithead' Ian just smiled brightly at his boyfriend.


	2. Roger Spikey

A few hours later and conversation was still passing between the four. Mickey asked Iggy randomly 'you ever fucked a dude?' Iggy smiled, clearly not ashamed at the memory. 'Yeah man, I let Spike go down on me for years, hey did you two both know he was gay?'

Mickey and Ian spluttered and both looked red in the face. 'Tell me you didn't-' 'what the fuck?' 'When did you-' 'no way did you-' Lip could see the confusion on Iggy's face, it was the main expression that idiot had. He didn't know why he was friends with him, they guy was dumb as fuck. 

Lip explained 'these two both fucked him too' Iggy wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'He was my first fuck oh my god, Mickey!' 'Jesus, when did you bang him?' 'When I was like 12 or some shit?' 'Fucking hell that means I was 13! I fucked him when I was 13 too! We fucked him at the same time thats so gross!' 

Lip scoffed and interrupted the bickering 'glad I'm the only here who didn't let fucking donkey dick down my pants' Ian, Mickey and Iggy all flipped him off.


	3. Gold eyelashes and Gallagher genes

Ian was the main one in contact with Mandy. He would regularly call and text to catch up. Mickey knew she was alive and where she lived and Iggy had no idea where his sister was, or even if she has left that abusive asshole. No one told Lip anything, which he thought was fair. 

Ian spoke up 'Mands has dyed her hair blonde you know? It looks really natural. Bet you would look hot with blonde hair.' Iggy smirked and Mickey told him to 'shut the fuck up' 'didn't say anything little bro, don't you think you forgot to tell Ian something?' 

Ian looked confused and Mickey mumbled 'Mands didn't dye her hair, firecrotch' Ian looked at him like he was dumb. 'Erm, yes she fucking did idiot' Mickey sighed and Iggy laughed again 'no she didn't shes naturally blonde' Lip and Ian both barked 'what?' Everyone chose to ignore Lip though. 'Mick, Mads has been my best friend forever she doesn't have blonde hair' 

Mickey was really sick and tired of talking about his sister's dumb hair for this long 'yes she fucking does. We both do. My mum used to dye it for us when we were little, scared Terry would think we were not his kids and bash her. When she died Mandy did mine but that fucker left too, douchebag. I have to do it myself now, it's difficult as shit.'

Ian's mouth gaped and Mickey never saw him so motherfuckin' flabbergasted. (yeah he was good at English when he was in school, shut the fuck up)

'Close your eyes' Ian barked. Mickey was about the object but he was too lazy so he complied. He felt Ian's warm breath on his cheeks and nose and realised he was really fucking close to his face. 'I KNEW it!' Ian screamed too fucking loud. 

Lip grimaced at his noisy fucker little brother and asked 'what the fuck are you screaming about?' Ian directly to Mickey 'I thought your eyelashes were just golden in the sunlight you know? But when you went to the second time juvie you kept fucking looking down a lot and I saw it again which I thought was weird because you obviously have black hair. You didn't let me close to your face when we were banging so I forgot about it' he babbled happily. 

Mickey knew Ian was always looking at him, the guy stared at him sometimes like he had hung the fucking stars. But he didn't know he would pick up on something so trival and remember it. It made his heart do a weird flutter thing but he tried to blame the weed. 

Ian gasped suddenly remembering 'Mick, you have got to stop dying your hair' 'and your eyebrows' he added as an afterthought. Mickey made a quick jerky movement 'no fucking way, Gallagher' Ian pleased with his big puppy eyes and he saw Lip and Iggy smirking thinking he would give in. 

'Nope, I didn't fucking tell you for a reason okay? I know its dumb as shit and started because of my mom's fear of Terry, but it's the last thing I have from her and me and Mandy always used to do our hair together, you know? It pissed me the fuck off when Mandy stopped it but I know why she did. But I really fucking need it okay? Also, I look gay as shit as a blonde' Mickey tries to throw in a joke at the end to lift some of the weight of what he just said but it didn't work. 

Iggy looked the most shocked as they never spoke about these things before. Mickey rolled his eyes 'yeah, it's the Gallagher gene, Ig. Fuckheads love to talk about shit Milkovich's don't wanna' Nobody commented that Mickey just called himself a Gallagher.


	4. Mickey's mom and Iggy's brother in law

The sun had started to rise and Iggy groaned as he wriggled around a bit. Mickey had fallen asleep and he didn't see his little brother asleep often. All the hardness and worry and stress disappeared and he looked at peace. Iggy thought that was probably because of Ian. 

Iggy, Ian and Lip lit up again whilst Ian rhythmically stroked Mickey's hair. Lip thought he probably didn't even realise he was doing it. Ian asked Iggy 'what was your mom like? Mick only talks about her when is he is drunk, high and on at least 3 other drugs' Iggy shuffled again to face the curious boy.

'Looked like Mandy. Thats why Terry.... you know' he knew the Gallaghers would understand. 'She tried. She really fucking did. Loved Mickey the most. Liked Mandy because she was her only girl. Took at least 4 beatings a day, I would say. Mickey didn't know it wasn't normal till he was 5. Then he would provoke Terry so he would hit him instead. It was fucked up he was only 5, I was 11 or some shit and never thought of doing that. Mickey did it every single fucking day. Terry must have broken every bone in his body. Burnt him once too. But he never cried or complained. Only cleaned up his own wounds, went though so many bottles of vodka. Terry got mad once he was wasting drink. Smashed an empty bottle over his leg and it stabbed him. Cut deep. Mickey didn't even flinch, he was 7 at the time. Made mom feel guilty as hell, she told him she could handle it and please stop but you know what Mickey's like with family. He was protecting her, you know? But she couldn't stop Terry from hurting him. Then when she died and Terry started on Mandy, and Mickey began watching out for her instead. Hid Mandy in his rooms for weeks on end when Terry went on benders. Stole shit to feed her. Sold all the things Mom had left. Gave her all of his clothes and cigarettes. Hit anyone who looked at her wrong. Mands knew it was too much for Mickey so she started fucking guys just for a meal. Mickey would always give her the bigger half. He was the only one looking out for her. We were all off doing dumb shit, leaving a kid and a chick in Terry's house. Was fucking stupid. He only ever loved Mom and Mandy. And you.' He looked up at Ian to make sure he understood what he was saying. 

Ian nodded gravely and passes his blunt to a wide eyed Lip. 'Thanks, Ig' he yawned and smiled. Ian hugged Lip and Iggy tried to not roll his eyes at Gallagher affection. Mickey had fucking warned him. 

Ian kicked off his shoes and his body gravitated towards Mickey's. His hands clasped around the sleeping boy's back and Mickey instinctively gripped Ian's arm and pushed his body closer. Ian shimmied his leg so Mickey could slot his in between. Ian stroked Mickey's thigh, soothingly, through the rough material of his jeans and Iggy and Lip could tell they were long since forgotten. Mickey smiled softly in his slumber as Ian whispered sweet words in his ear, his chapped lips brushing against the his skin. 'Me too' Mickey murmured, voice thick with sleep. Ian closed his eyes and snuggled his head into the nape of Mickey's hair and neck, breathing in his scent, which felt like home. 

Lip and Iggy got up silently and walked home. Neither boys spoke about the love they witnessed, knowing they could never describe it. Iggy passed the Gallagher home as he dropped of Lip. 'Night brother in law' he joked, knowing one day it would be true. Lip did to apparently as when he trudged back to bed at 8am, he fell asleep wishing he had someone to hold him that fiercely like that too.


End file.
